War of the Ring (Nicktc)
|} The War of the Ring was an immense conflict between the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth and the Host of Mordor, factions led by Sauron himself to regain the one Ring of Power. Only a small figure carried it and was able to destroy it in the fiery pits of Mount Doom. Gollum's Secret Gollum, priorly known as Smeagol the Hobbit, was captured by Sauron's Orcs. Gollum was unable to withstand Sauron's interrogating methods. The words "BAGGINS..!" and "SHIRE..!" is what the Orcs could clear of him. But the Nazgúl had the needed words and set out for the Shire. Bilbo's Party Bilbo Baggins had given a Birthday Party, on which Gandalf appeared as well. Bilbo told Gandalf he would travel to Rivendell. Gandalf wanted Bilbo to give the ring to his nephew, Frodo. Bilbo left the ring to Frodo and took off. Frodo left to their house where he saw Gandalf. Gandalf explained for the journey ahead. But Samwise Gamgee had heard everything, having himself hid in the bushes. Gandalf discovered Sam and forced him to join Frodo on his quest. Gandalf told Frodo to await at the Prouncing Pony in Bree and headed to Isengard to ask for advice. Against All Expectations Gandalf approached Isengard, noticing 2 guards, and entered Isengard. Saruman awaited upon Gandalf's arrive. And told him "The hour grew late". Gandalf and Saruman headed upstairs and tried to convince Gandalf to join Sauron like he did. Gandalf reacted "When did Saruman the White exchange his healthy mind for foolishness", Saruman attacked Gandalf, and the two engaged in a duel. Saruman gained the upperhand soon, and took his staff, and threw him to the top of the Orthanc Tower, where he sat a long while. Until Radagast sent an Great Eagle to save him. Stay Off The Roads Frodo and Sam had encountered Peppin and Merry while heading towards Bree. Merry and Pippin joined him and led him to Bokkelberg, where they were transported to Bree over sea. But before that, they were followed by the Nazgúl. And Frodo made it just in time. They entered Bree and asked the Bartender, but the Bartender answered "Gandalf? I haven't seen him in atleast 6 months". The Hobbits were afraid and ordered a drink. The four Hobbits sat at the table drinking their drinks, when a strange person kept looking at Frodo. Frodo suddenly fell at the ground, and his ring fell around his finger, making him invisible. The person walked towards Frodo. Frodo became visible and the person told him "You draw far too much attention to yourself". And took the four Hobbits with him upstairs. Where he told Frodo "I know what haunts you". Frodo asked him "Who are you!?" He answered "Call me Strider". Retreating to Weathertop Strider led the Hobbits to Weathertop and gave them daggers, leaving shortly after. Frodo slept shortly after. While Sam, Merry and Pippin were making breakfast. Frodo wake up and shouted "Put it out you fools!" The Nazgúl heard him, and approached Weathertop. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin ran upstairs to save themselves as long possible. The Nazgúl came atop, and attacked the four Hobbits. One Nazgúl, later known as the Witch-King, was able to stab Frodo while he was invisible. Shortly after, Strider appeared and scared the Nazgúl off. Strider carried Frodo towards Rivendell, however Arwen came far before reaching the Elves. Strider and the Hobbits continued towards Rivendell. Council of Elrond Frodo was saved by the healing technics of Lord Elrond. Elrond called for a meeting between the Free Peoples. Elrond formed a Fellowship of nine. Boromir, Aragorn II Elessar, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Gandalf the Grey. They left to the Passage of Caradhras. First battle of Moria The Goblins attacked Moria and it's Dwarves. Appearances Lord of the Rings Film Trilogy. Lord of the Rings Tolkien's Novels. Lord of the Rings Battle for Middle-Earth I, II and ROTWK. (Part of Mordor). Lord of the Rings Battle for Middle-Earth II: Battle of Arda Category:Nicktc Category:Battles Category:Wars